


All The Ways To Kiss You

by Shadow_Of_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Schmoop, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/95022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Castiel/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Castiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean looks out upon a fog bound day and thinks of all the ways to kiss Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All The Ways To Kiss You

Dean stared out at the fog surrounding the motel room, eyes scanning the thickening clouds pressing up against the walls, the windows in hopes of seeing his brother breaking through, carrying the food he'd been sent out to buy. He shivered involuntarily, pulled his shirt closer around his body despite the warmth in the room. The fog outside had a creepy effect, and he could imagine shapes out there, monsters, demons, ghoulies, all waiting to pounce on unsuspecting pedestrians.

He shivered again, tried to take his mind from monsters roaming swirling fog choked streets by thinking of Castiel. He closed his eyes, smiled slightly at the thought of laying a kiss upon Castiel's cheek, upon his forehead, over each eye. He leant his forearm against the wall beside the window, eyes still closed as he continued thinking of all the ways he could kiss Castiel; every way a pleasure, a turn on.

He could feel Castiel's mouth so sweet and soft beneath his own, could smell the musky vanilla chocolate scent of his wings as he kissed them, lips and teeth trailing over feathered surfaces in lingering kisses. He thought of sliding his tongue inside Castiel's mouth, tasted Castiel so sweet and pure as he stood alone in a fog surrounded, fog barricaded motel room.

He shivered in remembrance as he felt, once more, the soft touch of silken lips on the nape of his neck, at the base of his spine, just the way he liked it, as fingers and wings dragged across bare skin. His lips parted, breath coming in hard pants as his dick stiffened, pressed uncomfortably hard against his jeans. He felt once more Castiel's nipples beneath his lips as he suckled them, rolled the pebbled nubs between eager nipping teeth, could feel Castiel's lips surround his cock sensuously.

He groaned aloud at the onslaught of memories flooding through his brain, at the imagined feel of Castiel tucked in close against his body, of his lips on his shoulder, his neck, his abdomen, everywhere they could reach on his naked body. Dean wanted Castiel so desperately, it was like a physical pain settled deep within his body, within his soul.

He almost missed the sound of Castiel's arrival, if not for the sudden backwash of peace and love flooding through him from Castiel's presence suddenly arriving in the room, before the feel of Castiel's ripe mouth pressed against the nape of his neck, just the way Dean liked him to do. Dean closed his eyes, lips parted on a sudden exhalation of breath, a sigh of barely contained pleasure at the closeness of his lover.

He turned, pressed his mouth urgently against the angel's soft mouth, planning on carrying through with every last thought that had trailed through his mind mere moments before. Castiel was responsive beneath Dean's touch, beneath Dean's lips, purrs of encouragement purling in his throat as he met Dean kiss for kiss, caress for caress, pawing hands for pawing hands.

Dean only hoped that the fog would hold Sam off for a while longer, giving him time to make love to his angel, the way his body ached to do, the way Castiel's chaste kisses with an underlying note of need begged him to do.

Dean knew that there was only one way to find out, to take the chance ...

-fini-


End file.
